A Package of Letters for Shane and Oliver
by jaausc
Summary: Shane and Oliver receive a special package in the mail- a most special gift of letters... This story was inspired by someone who reads my work...thank you... and I'd like to call it the Treasure Box Revisited... but it's not as good as the original! The brilliant original was created by Martha Williamson. This story is mine.


With their wedding date a few months away, Shane and Oliver acquiesced to Shane's mother's request for an engagement announcement in

the local papers, (written and online) both in Denver and in the town in Virginia where Shane grew up. As a result, gifts for the couple began

to steadily come to their doorsteps, and, much to Oliver's amazement, many direct from this "online shopping craze!" At their once-a-week

private computer lesson, Shane would show Oliver how to click, drag and scroll and also open the various links to gifts from well-wishers.

One evening as Oliver climbed the steps to Shane's home, with a sushi bag in hand, he also noted a medium sized package on the porch.

It was addressed to them both. He smirked knowing that Hazel would be inquiring about each and every packaged item she was delivering,

coyly reminding Oliver of the fact that though listed as an addressee on said packages, he did not officially reside here!

Before he could bend down to add the package to his arms, the door opened, light flooded the dusk-darkened porch, and a beautiful

sight met his eyes...a smiling, lovely face who leaned forward to take the sushi bag, and received a kiss as her reward.

"Is this a package for me or for us?" she laughed, as he lifted it from the floor and playfully kept it from her view.

"Aren't all packages for the bride _and_ the groom, Ms. McInerney?" he teased as he entered the home, looking at it himself.

"Not all, Mr. O'Toole," Shane said slyly, coming to his side and placing an arm around him. "I may have ordered a thing or

two that the handsome groom is not allowed to open or see quite yet..." she teased.

Oliver quickly put the package on a nearby table end, and kissed Shane thoroughly enough that she almost changed her mind.

They chatted over dinner, discussing Oliver's doctor appointment that afternoon, the current misdirected mail conundrum at work, as well as

Norman's newest Revelation Solution. It wasn't til much later...after dishes were washed, a stroll taken around the block, and two

glasses of wine were poured, that Shane remembered the package left on the dining room table.

Oliver sipped his wine, watching Shane carefully open the rectangular shaped package. The label did not indicate who it was from

other than the mailing center from which it was sent. As the packaging was removed, Oliver made a mental note of the joy that

Shane seemed to have in receiving and opening gifts. He put down his wine glass and scooted his chair closer to where Shane was

working. He helped her reach into the box and she pulled down as he pulled up.

Their eyes met in amazement as he lowered the beautiful puzzle box onto the table. It looked very much like the one they had helped

deliver to Jonathan Walker and his wife last year. A vivid reminder of when Oliver and Shane had found themselves locked in a bank vault,

reading these most expressive letters that had meant so much to them; then and now.

"Is there a card, Oliver?"asked Shane as she ran her fingers over the familiar pattern on the beautiful teak box, noting that it was

slightly bigger than the one she remembered. He produced a small card and proceeded to open it and read.

"Dear Shane and Oliver,

We were so thrilled to read recently of your engagement! Congratulations! When you left us that day with the treasure of my

great-grandparents' love letters, you delivered a divine message from them to us- about the richness and depth of true love.

We have been learning from them ever since!

You had shared that you both had been affected by the messages in these letters as well. So we agreed that we wanted you to have

your own treasure box, where you could remember the importance of writing your thoughts to one another. This box has a hidden

key but it is also hollowed out inside and you can place notes and cards and letters within it. That way you don't have to get locked in

a vault to retrieve anything!

In the bottom of the package you'll find not only the box itself, but a copy of each of Katherine and Jonathan's letters. We send them

to you with thanks, knowing that God used them in your relationship as it began to bud and bloom. We hope they will be a sweet

reminder of that special time and for all the special times to come.

Thank you again for returning them to us, and we have taken Oliver's advice and read them to each other, one evening a month,

every month. We always look forward to it and the benefits to our marriage have continued.

All the best,

Jonathan and Katie Walker

Shane and Oliver were silent once the card was read. Their minds whisking back to that time when their hearts, once closed

like that bank vault, began to open up to one another. Oliver reached across the table and grasped her hand.

Shane's eyes were filled with tears and Oliver, truth be told, was having trouble finding his voice for a minute. When he trusted

himself to speak, he said, in that low tone that reminded Shane of their time in the hospital chapel, "I can't imagine a gift

that will mean as much as this incredibly generous one." He fingered the bundle of letters that were now visible in the

bottom of the packaging.

"Neither can I,"agreed Shane. "I can't believe we get to see and hear these letters again. What a blessing!" Her eyes met his

and began to twinkle. "But can you open it?

Oliver smiled, cocked his head slightly, and lifted from the card another note that contained the steps to retrieving the hidden key.

"Shall I?"

When she nodded enthusiastically, he followed the steps and they both laughed with delight as the unusual box popped open

and produced a key that fit its lock.

Shane excused herself and left the room. Oliver re-read the letter and offered up a prayer to God that both he and Shane would

have as long and as rich a relationship as the Walkers of old had had. When she returned, she had a familiar envelope in hand.

Shane came up behind Oliver, placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned down to place it on the table before him. "My first

contribution to our treasure box," she whispered in his ear.

He opened the envelope and slid out the familiar handmade valentine. It brought a slight smile to his lips, and a small pain to his heart.

"Would you please sit next to me? I want to tell you something."

Shane immediately pulled out a dining room chair and looked at Oliver as she sat down.

He placed the valentine in the box and grasped both of her hands, rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring, thinking for a

minute of what he wanted to say.

"You saved this poor man's valentine, and I am thankful. It reminds me of my growing desire to explore my feelings for you at

that time. But it also reminds me of something I have neglected to do."

"What Oliver?"

"This brings to my mind that I hurt you by suggesting that you were not telling the truth." His tone was serious and Shane was

momentarily puzzled. But then she was surprised how quickly the old feeling came back. Oliver had not believed her that she had

not gotten his valentine and implied that she was lying.

"I never rectified that, and so let's begin this tradition of using these letters and our own to learn and grow and be transparent with

one another." Oliver looked deeply into Shane'e eyes where he could see warmth and love. "You, my love, have the truest of hearts.

And I want to tell you that I am sorry that I ever doubted that and ask you to forgive me."

"I do, completely, Oliver," she assured him. A hand squeeze, tender smiles and a gentle kiss sealed that forgiveness.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"How about an evening on the porch swing with Jonathan and Katherine? "he replied , and the old friends were reunited.


End file.
